Annabeth's trip to Asia
by Annabeth1999
Summary: Annabeth goes on a trip. How will she feel? Find out here. Percabeth!
1. the trip

**Don****'t ask me why Annabeth is going to Taiwan; I just want to include my country in the story somehow. **

**P.S. I skipped the introduction.**

**Annabeth: What? Am I really that unimportant?**

**Author: I don't own you anyway (or anyone in PJO, for that)**

**Annabeth: Huh! Meanie!**

I was shocked when Chiron told me about the trip.

"Me? Go to Taiwan? Where the heck is Taiwan anyway?"

Chiron sighed. Apparently he knew that I would react like this.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but this quest… it is necessary."

I was just about to protest when I notice a word: quest.

"A quest? You mean, I could ask Percy to-"

"No, child. This is a solo quest. You must go alone, or you and those who follow you will die."

"How long will it be then?"

"Eight months, if all goes well. You must start tomorrow."

"What?"

I almost cried. How could Chiron do this?

"Why me?"

"Because you're the oldest- and the one that had most experience of battle- child of Athena. That's what this trip needs: Mature, experience, and wisdom."

I let that sink in. I was going to the other side of the earth for eight months, leaving everyone behind, including Percy, and it's all because I have _brains_. I don't complain my mother, but right now I would rather be a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Fine. I'll go pack my things." I ran back to my cabin.

"What's the matter Annabeth? Chiron told you to fly to Mars?" asked Elaine, my younger sister.

"Yeah, well, not as far but sort of."

After I packed a few drachmas, clothes and my knife, (and after I make sure the coast was clear) I lied down on my bed and start scribbling a letter:

_Dear Percy,_

_I wrote this to say good bye. I'm flying to a country in Asia called Taiwan. Do not follow me! You and I will both die if you did. I will come back eight months later. I only need you to do one thing:_

_Wait for me_

_Remember me__._

_Love and Adios,_

_Annabeth_

I tried to put all those feelings in the letter—how I hated to go. How I will miss him. How I needed him and loved him. But it was hard.

I looked at the clock and realize that it was eleven thirty. Nearly lunchtime. It took me one hour and fifteen minutes to write a damn letter less then fifty words?

The rest of the day was a blur and a mess. I capsize three times in canoeing(Well it's not that bad—at least Percy was there to save me), shot two out of fifty in archery, fell down from a Pegasus, grazed my elbow while fighting, (I lose to one of the Aphrodite kids) So even Chiron, who was practically the mildest teacher I've ever met, scolded me.

"Annabeth, you've got to concentrate! Can you just go out and kill monsters while thinking about Per— about other people?"

I tried to let people think that we're doing a nice little chat, but it didn't seemed too impossible. _What's Chiron talking about? Who is Annabeth thinking about? _I could hear them whisper among themselves.

Percy cast a what-are-you-guys-talking-about look to me. I returned another: wait-for-a-while-then-I'll-tell-you one. It would be a huge help if I really _could_ tell him what's going to happen.

"So, what are you thinking about the whole day? You look like you're going to die soon." Percy questioned later.

"Oh." I tried to hide my eyes that are welling up with tears. "It's nothing. Chiron only wants me to, um, teach you guys to fight some special monsters."

Suspicious look. Then relax. "Phew! I thought you were banished from camp and had to fight some monsters before you could come back."

I smiled. He could make me smile without meaning to, even when I want to cry and cry and cry. Like now.

If only he knew. If only.

**Well****… that's it! Don't flame me guys, I know it's bad but it was the best I could come up with. Ok, I know that Annabeth is a bit OOC, the plot's weird, and the letter was just failure. **** Review any way… **

**Annabeth: Taiwan? Why I have to go to **_**Taiwan**_**? *near tears***

**Me: Because I said so and because it's my country.**

**Annabeth: Can't I go to Greece or something? Somewhere that I know?**

**Me: Are you insulting my country?**

**Annabeth: Ok, ok… then could you pretty please change eight months to eight weeks?**

**Me: No.**

**Annabeth: I hate you.**

**Me: Don't come to me with a knife, that's all.**


	2. Adios and love

**Oops! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I do****n't own PJO or any other stuff. Just my Fanfic and the plot. **

**Annabeth: See, you don****'t even own me! Now get me out of this story!**

**Me: Really? *Mouse hovers above delete tab* Well then, I guess we can't do with out a girl in the story—**

**Annabeth: Hurray!**

**Me: —so I'm going to find Rachel to substitute you.**

**Annabeth: Huh? No! I'll go! Fine!**

**Annabeth: You put me in a no win situation!**

**Me: Hehe.**

"Annabeth! Time to go!"

Chiron called softly, urging me to get out of my comfortable bed.

I looked at the clock: five-thirty. Oh! My letter to Percy! I haven't given it to him yet!

"Wait for a while, Chiron! I, um, got to say goodbye to some of my friends!"

I doubled check my backpack:

_Drachmas__—check_

_Map—check_

_Clothes—check_

_Mortal money—check_

_Cell phone (minimize use) —check_

_A Designer's Library of Architecture__—check_

_Bronze knife__—check_

_Percy__'s photo—check_

_Invisible cap__—check_

Ok, that's about it.

I crept outside, like a mouse. Nobody. Good.

I walked to cabin three, and peeked to be sure that the seaweed brain was still snoring peacefully.

How relaxed he looked! For a minute, I considered calling him, telling him what was happening, and convince Chiron not to let me go.

I poked around and found a cute photo of him and— Hey, isn't that Rachel?

_That__'s it, _I told myself._ I have to get out of here_. Let's see who seaweed brain cares about most. He would come after me if he loved me anyway, considering that big pile of kelp in his brain.

I slipped the letter under his pillow, looked at him the last time, and run out before I could think of any other reasons to cry.

Chiron was waiting for me outside, and said: "I hope you didn't put any silly ideas in his head, Annabeth."

And on that happy remark, we walked towards the Big House, ready for the prophecy.

I hated the attic. Ok, I've been there two times before already, but it still freaked me out. **(I know the oracle's supposed to be Rachel, but I took a little pity on Annabeth. I mean, who wants to see their enemy delivering their own fate? Not me.)**

As I went to the mummy warily, It started to spit green smoke and it spoke in my mind: _I am the Oracle of Delphi. Approach, seeker, and ask._

As I spoke, I could feel beads of sweat gathering on my lips. "What…what is my quest about?"

Then the Oracle sort of twisted and twirled in a weird fashion, and as the image began to form, I made out faces, talking to me with the Oracle's raspy voice.

This was strange, because they were _God's_ faces.

Demeter whispered:_ "One will go to the weed less land,"_

Zeus said_: "Three shall come back, hand in hand."_

"_Two will delve in jealousy," _Nemesis murmured;

"_An explanation just for thee." _My Mom, Athena, replied.

"_A new half blood this quest shall narrow," _Hermes told me.

"_Thy parenthood relate to arrow." _Artemis said, with an arrow in her hand.

Aphrodite cried a little:_ "For one shall weep a broken heart,"_

Then Hades, smiling a little, delivered the worst part:_ "And one will leave forever apart." _

**(Ok this is insane but ****I tried my best****)**

After I told Chiron about the prophecy (I omitted the last two lines), I slung my backpack, walked over to the boundaries line, and took a big breath.

"Here it comes." I told myself, and stepped out.

**Umm, the prophecy sucks, I know. Don****'t mention that. But give me reviews please!**


	3. On the plane

**Me: ****Hi guys. I don't own PJO.**

**Percy: Of course you don****'t.**

**Me: Shut up, seaweed brain.**

**Percy: You can't call me that! Only Anna—**

**Me: Oh yes I can.**

I looked out of the window from the plane. Despite my down feelings, it's great from here. The clouds—they look like huge cotton candies, and although they let me think of that trip with Percy to the Carnival, it makes me comfortable just to look at them. _It must be great to sleep on that fluffy mass of cotton, _I thought.

"The clouds are fascinating, huh?" asked the guy next to me.

"Um, yeah." I replied. I haven't notice him until now—he looks cool in a weirdo kind of way. He wore a black jacket, leather shoes, but his face is kind and nice. I think I've seen that face before…

"Are you interested in Greek gods?" I blurted out. Don't call me rude, it's just my ADHD acting up. I do impulsive things sometime.

"Yeah, I love them. My favorite is Hestia. How about you?"

"Oh, I like them all. Especially Athena. She's my Mo—" I stopped myself. You can't just say that Athena is your Mother. People will just think you're out of your mind.

He smiled and leaned over. "Don't worry. I'm one of you. Hestia is my mother. Do you go to camp?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I did. Since I was seven."

So…he's a demigod. I should have known.

"I'm Anthony Farron. You?"

"Annabeth Chase."

We chatted for a while about monsters and stuff. Later, I said I'm going to sleep, and I did.

When I woke up, he was gone.

And I was in Taiwan.

＊ ＊ ＊

After I get my things done, I saw a man holding a poster saying "Welcome Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena!" And I was like, _whoa, who told him to put my name there? Isn't it like telling the monsters to come? _

Then I realized they were monsters. I walked calmly to them, slowly taking my knife out. Then…

_S__lash! Aiiiii- Poof!_

**(****Just in case you guys are wondering, it means: knife slash-monster scream-disintegrate sound.)**

Oh well. Just remember, if someone you never see in your life is just as passionate as could be, suspect it. You could be walking to your doom.

I've just arrived for less then ten minutes, and I was missing camp already.

Wish me luck.

**OK guys this, was totally lame. But this was the best I could. **** I think the reason my brain isn't thinking of some thing better because there were only 2 reviews! So please… R&R? And while you're at it, give some ideas please!**

**Annabeth: Who in the name of Athena is Anthony Farron?**

**Me: You've met him! Son of Hestia!**

**Annabeth: Nah, you just made it up.**

**Me: Gosh Annabeth. ****You sure have a bad memory.**


	4. A phone call

**Aww****…what's wrong with you guys? Still no reviews…anyway, just read it and review! It would make me feel better even if you just type "Great" or something…**

**Annabeth: You know, I****'m getting use to this life.**

**Me: Good for you. And me.**

**Annabeth: But I still-**

**Me: I'll listen to you later.**

**Annabeth: Why? **

**Me: Because I don't own you so I could leave you when ever I like.**

**Annabeth: Ok, ok****…**

I was disguised as a normal girl, shorter, darker and with glasses. It has been three months since the day I arrived here, but I was supposed to wait until I find a demigod. Gee, I don't even know _who _is the half-blood, talk about bringing him/her back.

Suddenly, my phone rang: "_Wake up daughter of Athena no longer wait! Hurry hurry up so you won't be late! Come on daughter of Athena pick up the phone! Be quick or later they will be gone! Wake up—" _

I walked to a corner, and open my phone. Oh, did I mention Chiron and the Hephaestus cabin made a phone for us with special device to mislead the monsters? No? Sorry.

"Hello?"

"Is this Annabeth chase?" Weird, but this sound seems familiar.

"Umm…yeah."

"Hey Annabeth! It's me!"

"Thalia!" I cried. **(Bet you guys thought it was Percy!)**

Thalia laughed and went on: "Things are the same around here, we miss you, hope you could come back soon."

"I miss you guys too!" I said longingly.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Huh? No! I don't like Percy for crying out loud!" A white lie is needed here.

"If he was listening now, what you would say to him?"

"I would say—wait, you didn't ask him to hear this, right?"

"Yeah." Thalia was smirking a bit, which make me uneasy. "We—I mean I didn't _ask_ him."

"Well, I would like to tell him I've missed him, loads. And I took a picture of his. And I…I hope he won't forget me."

"Oh, he certainly won't. Just to let you know, he read and reread your letter every night, you could even hear him muttering: Why Annabeth, why? Come back, please! I'm sorry, no matter what I've done!"

"Really?" Did that seaweed brain really missed me?

"I trust my ears and eyes, but if you don't you can ask him in person now, he's here beside me."

"You…You mean he's listening _right now_? You told me he wasn't!"

"Nuh-uh. I said we didn't ask him, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't come on his own will."

"What!" I shrieked, dropping my phone.

"And he said he won't forget you!" Thalia shouted with glee.

When I recovered from my fright, I keep thinking of this over and over. I was mortified, but I'm kind of happy too. Happy to let him know how I feel about him.

**Is it good? Review please****…**


	5. Ryan? Percy?

**Me: I'm so sorry! I haven't been on ff, like, for ages.**

**Readers: *throw tomatoes***

**Me: *duck * I kind of forgot the plot. So I might make some changes in my story. **

**Readers: Shut up and get on with it!**

**Me: Okay! Fine! *wipes tomato juice***

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Okay. Five months and not a sign. This whole thing is driving me crazy.

I nearly gave up until I made an interesting discovering.

It actually came quite an accident.

One day, I was arranging my stuff when I hit my elbow on the table.

"_Vlacas!" _I cursed out loud.

This guy named Ryan stopped dead in his tracks as he was passing me.

"Excuse me? Why did you call yourself an idiot?"

"You can understand?" Now I don't know whose eyes are bigger.

"Weird!" He exclaimed.

"Hold on, Ryan." I rummaged in my bag for my Greek book. "Can you read this?"

He studied the book. "Yeah, but why?"

I went on, "Umm, are you a, I mean, is one of your parents…"

"Gone." He looked sad. Poor guy. "My dad. Mom says he got killed in a car crash, but for some reason I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Well?" He demanded. "What does all of this mean?"

I myself was dumbstruck. I have just found a demigod.

* * *

><p>After a while, Ryan still have some doubts about the fact that he was a demigod.<p>

"No way. You mean I could be a son of, what, Neptune or something? That's cool, but impossible!" That was the words he said when I told him about it.

"Well, he prefers to be called Poseidon, but yeah, you could be." I replied carelessly, though in my mind I was linking "son of Poseidon" to someone…

Every free time we got, I would teach him stuff and things and rules he would need to know. I also told him about the camp. I even told him about Percy. I also gave him some lessons on English and Greek. (Don't forget, I am in Taiwan.)

While teaching him, I also noticed something else. He loves to make up poems, sing, and when someone else is sick or whatever, he knew just what to do.

_Thy parenthood relate to arrow. _A prophecy line rang through my head. Could it be…?

I watch him grow everyday, taking on a bit more knowledge. It was a comforting sight that he can read Greek books and name every God he saw on the book, but the more he knows, the bigger danger he's in. I have to get him to camp as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

It have been exactly 152 days and 10 hours since Annabeth left camp. And I've been missing her horribly.

Imagine my face when I saw that letter of hers.

_*Flashback one*_

_My hands trembled as my lips shape the soundless, deadly words that Annabeth left me._

"_How could she?" I feel a tear slowly making its way to my chin. "How could she just leave me like…this?"_

"_Listen Percy," Chiron said. "Eight months is a short time. She'll be back before you know it, and we'll have a new camper."_

_All of a sudden I threw up. Right there in front of Chiron, on my cabin porch._

"_I…can't." I gasped. "Get me to Taiwan, Chiron. Please."_

_He sighed. "Percy, as much as I want to, it is not my position to make the decision. Solo quests were meant to be…well, solo."_

_I panted and got up with help from Grover and Nico. Then I made an Iris message to my dad._

"_Percy?"_

"_Dad."_

"_Percy, what is happening to you?" Poseidon asked worriedly._

"_He threw up." Grover said. _

"_Because Annabeth left him." Nico added. Thanks a lot, Nico. Just what I needed._

_I explained the situation and asked for my father's protection as I travel._

"_Very well, son." The twinkle was back in his eyes again. "And Percy," He called as I was about to cut the connection, "Wish you luck." He winked._

_And I figured that was about the best bargain I would get._

* * *

><p>So here I am. Taiwan. I glanced around and saw a nice looking guy. "Sir, can you speak English?" <em>Be polite, <em>I thought to myself.

"Why young man, I am good at it enough to help you."

Amazing! He probably stayed in America for a couple of years.

"Can you show me how to get here?" I pointed to the weird block of strokes together, but apparently they made sense to the man.

"Hmm. Sure, it's just nearby."

The nice man dropped me just at the door of Annabeth's school. "Oh and by the way, call me when you need help." He gave me a name card.

"Gee, thanks a lot, mister…Poseidon?" I reread the name to make sure.

"Long story." He winked before driving off.

The red door seems to be watching at me. But my mind was controlled by one name: Annabeth. "Well, here goes." I said to myself.

With the help of mist, I tricked the people passing by to think I'm one of the students. After changing into the uniform Chiron gave me, I followed directions to Annabeth's classroom. I glanced in there, half-hoping there would be a streak of blonde among all the black hair…to no avail. Annabeth would be an idiot not to disguise herself.

I walked in and said, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for, umm, this girl." I showed a name to the teacher, who was obviously their math teacher.

He called a name and a girl walked out. Our eyes met and that very second, I knew that she was Annabeth. Nothing could hide her, even though she wore a black wig, glasses, and contacts.

We walked out, side by side, like we used to. She brought me to the oval.

"Percy." And the moment she said my name, a thousand volts of electricity bolted through my body. "It's been so long…"

"Annabeth…" my voice was hoarse. "I…"

Neither of us knew what to say. In the end, I just pulled off her wig and glasses and hold her tight to my chest. She started to cry silently.

"I…I didn't think…" She looked up at me. I half-expected she would start yelling her head off or something for me to go with her, but instead, she smiled and said: "Gods, am I glad that you're here."

"Ditto."

"Did you know," she went on. "That I sent an Iris message every night, just so I can see your face? Do you know how I called your name in my head everyday, every single minute? I missed you horribly, Percy, no matter what."

"Okay," I raised my hand. "You robbed my lines."

"But, this is a solo quest, Percy! Have you heard about them? The risk of it all! I can't believe you actually followed me. It's against the ancient laws!" But despite her efforts to scold me, she was still smiling.

I grinned. "Well, Poseidon didn't obey the laws too." Then I told her about his blessing.

"Unbelievable." She hugged me once more. "Truly unbelievable."

And with the help of mist again, I convinced the teacher and everyone else that Annabeth, me, and the kid named Ryan never existed. We ran off, Annabeth taking the lead. Turns out she still got her Yankee hat.

We agreed to stop by in a hotel for the night (after making sure that it wasn't a branch of Lotus Casino).

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…five pages more and I hope you guy are satisfied! Phew. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Annabeth: Ryan, say hi to this evil author.**

**Ryan: Hi evil author.**

**Me: I'm not evil! Watch it, or I'll make Percy ditch you.**

**Percy: Stop putting me as the bad guy. Annabeth, let's go. Before this author really made me ditch you.**

**Me: Oh, just shut up.**

**Annabeth, Percy, Ryan: No.**

**Percy: *starts shooting water***

**Ryan: *making up a haiku***

**Me: AHHH! STOP! And don't forget to review!**

**Annabeth: *facepalm***


End file.
